


one size fits all

by humanveil



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “I want to try something,” says Oksana.





	one size fits all

**Author's Note:**

> flashwork for the prompt ‘size’. enjoy!

The scarf is a pretty little thing. Silk and expensive, the fabric a deep, blood red that’s soft to touch. Oksana gifts it to her with a grin, wraps it around her neck with a smile and holds on to both ends. Pulls Anna forward to kiss her, soft and everything but sweet. 

“I want to try something,” says Oksana, lips pulled to a smirk, her eyes shimmering with something wild. Something bright and new and deadly. 

Her voice is low, a gentle purr. Filled with a promise that renders Anna helpless. She moans, the sound barely more than an exhale of air, and allows Oksana to bring her forward, through the home. Lets her push her down on the chair in the sitting room and climb on top, the scarf wrapped around Anna’s neck and under Oksana’s mercy. 

Oksana smiles, kisses her again and curls the scarf around her neck once, twice. Pulls it tight so the fabric digs into Anna’s flesh, constricts the air flow, leaves a mark at the dip of her throat. Anna’s mouth opens, her eyes wide, surprised. Oksana grins at her, expression one of delight, and rocks her hips down. Presses against Anna’s thigh with an increasing urgency, her body alight with arousal and adrenaline as Anna tries to breathe against the new pressure. 

“Wha—” Anna tries to say, but it’s barely audible. More of a choked off breath than anything else. 

Oksana’s smile doesn’t falter, her gaze darkening as Anna’s breath continues to come in loud, rugged huffs of air. Only when it looks like Anna is really struggling does she ease up, loosen the grip of the fabric so Anna can gulp down air as if she were dying.

The sight sets off a response in Oksana, sends a jolt of arousal through her body. She leans forward, licks a stripe up Anna’s neck, to her ear. Her voice low and her breath hot when she speaks again. Asks Anna if she likes it, if she’s _enjoying_ herself. 

The confused, affirmative response only adds to the thrill. 


End file.
